Un Ligero cambio en la Historia
by BeastDark
Summary: Los titanes tiene la oportunidad de conocer a un par de visitantes accidentales de Tierra 11, descubren cual parecida y diferente resulta ser su historia cuando prácticamente su comienzo es el mismo. (Chico bestia y Raven)
1. Ruban Y Mari

**Hola chicos, les traigo una nueva historia de cambio de genero realmente siempre e querido hacer una pero e tenido algunos intentos fallidos espero esta no sea una de ellas pues me gusta el rumbo que le estoy dando y es que las ideas se me vinieron en sima porque estos últimos días he leído algunos fic de esta manera asi que decidí hacer uno algo combinado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Ruban y Maria**

Lo titanes dormían plácidamente en sus habitaciones como en cualquier otra noche de fina de semana, no había ningún ruido alrededor de la torre todo estaba en un silencio tranquilizador y de pronto como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo un portal de energía oscura se abrió en la sala común de los jóvenes héroes.

Dos figuras muy juguetonas aparecieron atravesando el portal entre balbuceos y pequeñas risas féminas apenas era audible lo que decían aun que nadie realmente lo estuviera escuchando.

"está bien, está bien tu ve a la habitación y yo consigo la mermelada.", dijo la vos masculina tranquilamente.

"siempre sabes lo que me gusta", dijo la vos fémina mientras se apuraba hacia la puerta de salida.

El joven siguió hasta la cocina, hasta llegar a la despensa y casi desesperadamente buscaba algo entre todo el revoltijo de latas y productos realmente espera encontrar lo que estaba buscando y entonces lo encontró un frasco de mermelada de uva estuvo apunto de salir de la cocina cuando de pronto se escuchó desgarrando toda la torre, un grito femino seguido de un pequeño temblor sacudió todo el joven sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

 **En el resto de la Torre…**

Robin abrió los ojos de golpe durante el estruendo del grito de alguna chica y salto de cama tomando rápidamente su bastón de combate siguiendo el grito de la chica mientras por su cabeza pasaba una muy buena pregunta.

"¿Quién será?, no parece ser Starfire y mucho menos Raven las alarmas no sonaron, ¿Quién podrá ser?" pensó, pero nunca dejo de dirigirse hacia el origen del grito.

 **Sarfire….**

Starfire intuitivamente al escuchar el extraño lamento nocturno que la despertó y por instinto tomo a silkie y se apresuro a encontrar a Robin que posiblemente ya estaba en camino hacia el origen del extraño lamento.

 **Cyborg…**

Cyborg abrió su ojo humano al escuchar el grito de la chica y rápidamente se desconecto de sus cargadores nocturnos y preparo su cañón listo para atacar a quien fuera que interrumpiera su sueño nocturno, abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras escaneaba el origen del grito y posibles amenazas, Cyborg miro al frente y pudo distinguir por la oscuridad de la noche a Starfire que se dirigía hacia el elevador e intento alcanzarla antes de que la dejara atrás.

Logro alcanzarla a duras penas solo para darse cuenta de que Robin también estaba ahí de pie en pijama, lo dos titanes anteriores detuvieron el elevador para su amigo robotico.

"gracias chicos." Dijo el mitad robot mientras recuperaba el aliento, "¿alguno de ustedes sabe que fue ese grito?", pregunto mientras miraba a robin pues era el más próximo a decir algo.

"No, pero sea lo que sea esta en el piso de Chico bestia y Raven", mencionaba Robin a sus dos compañeros.

"Espero nuestros amigos se encuentre bien", dijo preocupada la tamaraneana mientras sostenía más de cerca a su mascota.

"Cyborg, ¿alguna violación de nuestras defensas?", pregunto casi sabiendo la respuesta su misma pregunta.

"No, Ninguna", dijo sin poder dar más información a su líder.

Por fin el elevador se detuvo en el piso de sus dos compañeros era algo curioso para los titanes no darse cuenta de que en realidad Chico bestia y Raven eran los únicos que había elegido sus habitaciones en un piso diferentes y no muy lejos el uno del otro, pero en realidad en el momento que hicieron sus elecciones nadie pensó que seria realmente algo extraño simplemente fue una elección al azar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y cunado lo hicieron estaba realmente sorprendidos y en shock.

* * *

 **Minutos antes del grito….**

La chica mira como su amado se dirige a la cocina tan entusiasta como siempre se permitió unas cuantas sonrisas para sí misma y continua su camino hacia la habitación que compartían tenia que prepararse para lo que venía después de todo el iba traer la mermelada ahora ella solo necesitaba ponerse cómoda sin dificultades llego al ascensor mientras tarreaba una melodía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en su piso no tardo mucho en llegar a su habitación.

Sin dificultades la chica tecleo el código y la puerta se abrió, entro tranquilamente y entonces toda su felicidad se fue por la borda al mirar hacia la cama.

"Ho no, no de nuevo", dijo para si misma al mirar el bulto en la cama. "No, puedes quedarte dormido, además ni que hubiera tardado tanto", la chica realmente odiaba que el pudiera llegar más rápido a cualquier lugar que ella, pero no era justo que se quedara dormido.

Molesta la chica conseguiría lo prometido tranquilamente comenzó a arrojar la ropa que se iba quitando lentamente mientras quedaba en su conjunto de ropa interior negra de encaje, se acerco lentamente para no despertarlo antes de tiempo y sigilosamente entro en la cama y se acercó al cuerpo acariciándolo lentamente desde las piernas asta el pecho, pero había algo raro algo no estaba bien.

"¿Qué carajos?", pensó la chica al sentir a su novio curvilíneo. "esto es un ceno", dijo en vos alta como para despertar al ocupante de la cama.

Y en ese momento a pesar de que estaba oscuro la chica dormida en la cama abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes, en ese momento la chica de ojos verdes grito a todo pulmón.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

En cuestión de segundo su novio apareció trasportándose a su cuarto y prendiendo la luz mientras su novia aun gritaba y sin darse cuenta un puño creado de energía pura lo golpeo de sorpresa sin poder ver lo que había ocurrido.

Milisegundos después delante de la habitación de Raven aparecieron Cyborg, Starfire y Robin solo para quedar sorprendidos y sin habla al ver a una chica verde en el suelo amordazada por una Raven muy molesta mientras un chico gris estaba noqueado en la entrada.

Robin por fin pudo hablar, "que demonios pasa aquí", intentando obtener una respuesta de Raven

Y antes de que Robin pudiera preguntar algo mas a la chica verde Raven la noqueo solo por aplacar su ira.

"Bien, ¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?", pregunto Cyborg a nadie en particular.

Y sin previo aviso los invasores desaparecieron bajo la magia de Raven quien dirigió una mirada mortal a sus compañeros de equipo, normalmente Raven no actuaria a si pero toda la semana habían tenido llamada nocturnas a la ciudad que prácticamente le habían tomado a los titanes toda la noche esta era la primera noche sin que la alarma de crimen se activara y ella solo quería dormir.

"no lo sé, y lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana" , dijo la hechicera muy molesta realmente.

"Bien, ¿pero podrías decirme que hiciste con ellos?", pregunto robin tímidamente esperando que no se molestara más.

"loe envié a las celdas", dijo sin rodeos a su líder. "Ahora salgan de mi habitación", anuncio mientras todos salían de su cuarto y cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

Los tres titanes se quedaron desconcertados de lo que acaba de pasar realmente en ese momento.

"¿deberíamos ir a interrogar a nuestros prisioneros?", pregunto Cyborg a su líder.

"Creo que lo más prudente es descansar después de todo Raven los puso fuera de combate será mejor descansar y mañana interrogarlos como es debido", explico robin a sus compañeros.

"Bien", dijeron los otros dos ante las ordenes de su líder y cada uno se dirigió a su dormitorio.

* * *

 **La mañana siguiente en las celdas….**

El joven de piel gris se despertó lentamente y su vista se empezaba a aclara su cabeza realmente le daban vueltas, pero después de alguno segundos pudo tranquilizarse y concentrarse en que el dolor desapareciera una ves echo eso miro a su alrededor y miro a Mari sentada en el rincón de lo que parecía una celda.

El joven se levanto y le hablo a su novia, "Mari", pero ella ni se inmuto ante sus palabras simplemente lo ignoro.

El chico se acercó a su novia para intentar erradicar la ira que obviamente tenia la chica pero en cuanto en apenas y estuvo en el rango de alcance de la chica esta lo aruño con sus uñas como si fuera un leopardo.

"Mari, pero ¿qué te pasa?", pregunto molesto y confuso el muchacho pues su novia realmente había intentado herirlo.

"Sabes que me pasa, sabes que me pasa", dijo la chica mientras se para y miraba molesta a su novio. "lo que me pasa es que ayer por la noche encontré a una zorra en la cama de mi novio, eso es lo que pasa Ruban"

"Mari, en verdad no se de lo que hablas", dijo el chico confundido con la declaración de su novia.

"A claro ahora piensas que yo me conformare con eso", acaso piensa que soy idiota.

"Mari, relájate en verdad no se de lo que hablas y si lo que dices es verdad entonces tal vez estamos en problemas", intento que su novia colaborara un poco con él, pero eso realmente se le dificultaría muchísimo.

"No, te odio, fuero 5 años de mi vida Ruban, 5 años y me lo pagas así, te odio", le grito la chica mientras lo miraba con los ojos inyectado en lágrimas.

"Mari, tu no me odias, tu solo estas confundida piensa en que aria el Hombre-elastico en tu lugar", intento nuevamente razón con su novia.

"El también te odia", dijo la chica mientras le daba la espalda.

"No, mira Mari realmente estas molesta y se cunado debo darte espacio y ese….", antes de que l pudiera terminar realmente la chica exploto.

"No, Ruban realmente te odia mi familia no te quiere, no les simpatizas en lo absoluto o acaso creíste que aceptarían de buena forma que un demonio como tu robase a su princesita, pues no Ruban, ni a el Hombre-elastico, ni a la Mental, ni a Robot-Woman, ni a Mujer Negativa les agradas", dijo molesta a su novio dejándolo estoico.

En ese momento tan eufórico Robin llego para mirarlos nuevamente había algo familiar en ellos que realmente no podía decir con claridad la noche anterior y ahora que podía verlos de nuevo realmente notaba por qué prácticamente eran géneros inversos de su dos compañeros, Chico bestia y Raven.

Robin realmente quería respuestas, pero ellos no parecían notar su presencia dentro de su discusión acalorada así que simplemente se ajusto la vos asiendo ruido con la garganta para llamar su atención.

Y lo consiguió los dos chicos voltearon a ver al chico frente a ellos para fuera de la celda de contención y sin esperar mucho Ruban hablo.

"¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué usas la ropa de Robyn?", dijo el chico con su vos tranquila y sin emoción.

"Okey", Robin sabía que había algo extraño, pero realmente se había vuelto aun mas extraño. "No sé a qué te refieres con tu pregunta, pero yo soy Robin y me gustaría saber ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Cómo entraron a la Torre?"

"Primero que nada, soy Crow", dijo el hechicero sin inmutarse a pesar que dentro de su cabeza se estaba formulando un millón de preguntas en ese momento. "y obviamente tú no eres Robin"

Robin realmente se exalto ante tal declaración quien eran ellos para asegurarle que no era quien él decía ser, pero decidió seguirles el juego, "Bien y se supone que no soy Robin ¿Por qué?", pregunto muy curioso de la respuesta el chico maravilla.

"pfff… eso es fácil tonto, Robyn es chica y además es mi amiga", respondió mari hablando por primera vez desde que Robin llego.

"Bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?", Dijo refiriéndose a la chica verde que acababa de responder.

"daa… obvio soy la Changeling", respondió Mari como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"bien, y ¿Cómo entraron a la torre?", pregunto nuevamente, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada en realidad. "Miren sé que no confían en mí, pero tengo una hipótesis de todo esto, pero necesito que contesten algunas preguntas y después poder responder las preguntas que ustedes quieran".

Mari y Ruban se miraron por un momento a pesar de sus actuales diferencias, sabían que no tenían otra opción después de todo no había mucho que hacer ya que los inhibidores de poderes no los dejaban hacer nada en lo absoluto en ese momento así que los dos miraron a Robin y asintieron con la cabeza.

"nuevamente ¿Cómo entraron a la torre?", dijo mirándolos tranquilamente espero una respuesta.

"Como de costumbre solo nos teletransportamos aquí", respondió Ruban tranquilo.

"¿Ustedes son miembros de los ¿Jóvenes titanes?"

"¿qué?, amigo realmente debes ser el fanático acosador más raro del mundo", respondió molesta Mari.

Robin miro a Crow por un momento, "Podrías solo responder la pregunta".

"sí, somo dos miembros de los jóvenes titanes", respondió el chico gris

"Gracias Ruban, por decir lo obvio", refunfuño aun molesta la Changeling.

Robin lo miro casi sabiendo que estaba en el correcto, "una última pregunta si no les molesta".

"¿Qué era lo que están haciendo antes de teletransportarse aquí?"

Ruban lo miro detenidamente el realmente tenía un aire muy parecido a Robyn realmente demasiado, "Estábamos en una pelea con Pink-X, la pelea termino la vencimos, Changeling y yo decidimos volver antes".

Robin los miro y espero la respuesta de Cyborg, su comunicador sonó y lo miro por un momento las pruebas del polígrafo que había implementado en la celda eran solidas decía la verdad eso solo quería decir una cosa.

"bueno he llegado a una conclusión", dijo robin abriendo la celda y entrando con ellos. "Mi nombre es Robin, líder de los jóvenes Titanes y tengo malas noticias para ustedes han sido enviados a una de las muchas variantes de su tierra en el multiverso".

La celda se quedo en silencio por un momento antes de que se escuchara un unísono ", !¿Qué?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA….**


	2. Diferencias

**Bien mis amigos realmente estuve ausente casi una semana y eso es debido a que me recomendaron la serie de Game Of trhones por quinta ves y le di una oportunidad y la serie me encanto y soy algo obsesivo, debido a eso no hice otra cosa mas que mirar la seria asta el final los 67 capítulos y fue la razón por la que no actualizaba alguna de las historias pendiente, pero ya estoy de regreso.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Diferencias**

Los titanes estaban reunidos en la sala de estar esperando a la Changeling regresar del baño realmente todos se había dado una verdadera sorpresa y mas Raven pues no podía creer que hubiera alguien idéntico a ella, aunque fuera un hombre, pero ya después procesar un poco la información lo digirió y aun que pareciera extraño Chico bestia desconfiaba de ellos dos por alguna extraña razón la idea de dos personas que se parecía a el y a Raven no le convencía en lo absoluto.

"Ya se tardó", dijo el chico gris mientras miraba a sus anfitriones.

Los cinco adolescentes solo lo miraron después de su declaración hacia su propia compañera y Cyborg dijo, "Tranquilo hombre no es como si pudiese escapar o algo así".

"Es verdad además ¿por qué escaparía?", pregunto robin con una pisca de desconfianza.

El chico gris solo los miro ellos realmente no sabía en qué situación se encontraba la chica verde, demonios ni siquiera él sabia con certeza lo que pasa ahora mismo por la cabeza de su novia.

Pasaron algunos minutos más cuando el cambiante hablo, "creo que don me equivoque de universo tenía razón su amiga ya se tardó".

"se lo dije, fue demasiado tiempo", refunfuño el chico gris.

"Raven, podrías revisar la torre para saber dónde se encuentra la chica", dijo mirando a raven la cual simplemente asintió y pasaron algunos minutos y al final termino su búsqueda por la torre y efectivamente solo se encontraban los presentes en la sala.

"Ella no está", dijo simplemente.

"¿Que?", pregunto robin sorprendido.

"Se los dije", Dijo molesto el hechicero.

"Lo sabía traman algo estos dos", acuso chico bestia.

El hechicero lo miro no sabía realmente porque al que llamaban chico bestia no confiaba en lo mas mínimo en ellos si su líder y su compañero metálico había confiado en ellos después de las pruebas y por sus poderes empáticos sabia que las chicas también lo hacia o por lo menos no sentían amenazas de ellos.

 **Flash back**

" _¿Que?", dijeron los dos sorprendidos al escuchar lo que el cospleyer de Robyn les había dicho._

 _Robin los miro detenidamente buscando las mejores palabras para explicar la situación," miren no sería la primera vez que ocurre algo parecido en mi experiencia como héroe he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una robin Mujer llamada Kerry Kelly si mas no recuerdo pertenece a Tierra 31, pero preferiría seguir explicándoles esto en un lugar más cómodo podrían seguirme", dijo robin mientras les guiaba a la salida._

 _Los dos chicos lo siguieron esperando encontrar algunas respuestas y caminaron por los pasillos de la torre aún era increíble aceptar el echo de que se encontraban en una tierra paralela a la suya pues todo parecía perfectamente igual._

 _Al fin llegaron a la sala común y los dos invitados tomaron a siento robin le había pedido a Cyborg que reuniera a los demás no quería tener que explicarlo todo dos veces, no tardaron mucho en llegar los demás, Cyborg llego junto a Raven y Starfire mientras les explicaba brevemente lo que había pasado pues las dos tenía muchísima dudas acerca del tema en especial Raven que después de una cuantos horas de sueño había estado pensado en lo sucedido y en lo extraño que había sido todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior._

 _Robin miro que sus tres compañeros llegaron, pero para su des fortunio Chico bestia no estaba con ellos._

" _¿Dónde está Chico bestia?", pregunto curiosos su líder al verlo ausente._

" _Amigo, hice todo lo que pude y solo obtuve un par de balbuceos de su cuarto", dijo explicando lo ocurrido con el intento de despertar del polimorfo._

" _bien tendremos que comenzar sin él", anuncio robin a todos en la sala._

 _Y como por arte de magia las puertas de la sala se abrieron revelando a un chico bestia medio dormido llegando a reunirse con sus compañeros, no fue hasta segundo después que noto a sus dos invitados cuando las cosas cambiaron._

" _Amigo, ¿Qué carajo, esto es una especie de broma?", pregunto exaltado a sus compañeros._

" _Amigo chico bestia ellos son versiones de la Amiga Raven y tuya de otra tierra", explico Starfire a su amigo verde para que compartiera su emoción al conocerlos._

" _¿Qué, wow.. wow.. alto ahí enserio creen eso, pero y si son espías o algunos malos disfrazados?", dijo exaltando una ves mas casi enumerando las posibilidades de que ellos fueran impostores._

" _Relájate chico bestia, ellos entraron ayer en la torre sin activar las alarmas y además no actuaron hostilmente", explico Robin rápidamente._

" _¿Qué, amigo esto está sucediendo desde ayer por que nadie me lo dijo antes?", menciono a sus compañeros mientras los miraba detenidamente._

" _Tal vez si no durmieras como si estuvieras invernando te hubieras enterado antes", Refunfuño Raven de manera monótona, "¿Podemos continuar?", dijo final mente en realidad ella tenia un par de preguntas._

" _Bien creo que es hora de que nosotros contestemos algunas preguntas", anuncio Robin mientras miraba a la pareja sentada en el sofá._

" _Si, bueno aun que me muero de ganas de preguntar sobre lo que está ocurriendo aquí me preguntaba si antes podría ir al baño"_

" _¿he…?, bueno claro que puedes, Starfire podría acompañarl…", pero antes de que pudieran terminar la Changeling interrumpió._

" _Creo que preferiría ir sola después de todo se dónde está el baño no me perderé", anuncio la chica verde y robin estuvo de acuerdo con ello._

 **Fin de Flash Back….**

El hechicero miro al polimorfo y sin dudarlo pregunto, "¿porque no confías en nosotros?", pregunto sin más.

El polimorfo lo miro, "nunca está de más ser precavido", dijo mientras se giraba hacia otro lado.

El chico gris pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta de cual era la verdadera razón con solo verlo actuar de esa manera, El se paro y se puso frente al cambiante el cual era mas pequeño que el y después sus ojos se pusieron blancos y chico bestia los miro por curiosidad, pasaron algunos minutos y los titanes se prepararon para pelear tal vez chico bestia tenía razón y esto no era mas que un vil engaño de parte de alguno de sus enemigos, pero después de algunos minutos los dos salieron del trance.

"Amigo eso fue…", dijo impresionado Chico bestia de las imágenes que acaba de ver.

"Confió en que ahora te sientes mejor respecto a nuestra presencia aquí", razono tranquilamente el hechicero.

"Ciertamente, pero ¿cómo supiste?", llevo tiempo teniendo ese tipo de conocimientos debido a que e tenido que experimentarlo mi propia mano.

"Esperen, ¿Qué paso?", pregunto robin molesto de haber sido excluido momentáneamente.

"Si, chico que fue todo ese show que hicieron ustedes dos", exigió Cyborg desconcertado.

"No fue nada en realidad solo calme los instintos de su compañero", respondió simple a sus preguntas.

"entonces tu no has intentado atacarnos o ¿sí?", pregunto confundida la tamaraneana.

"No, solo remedie las molestias de su amigo"

"Bien, creo que nos emos desviados un poco de todo el asunto que tenemos entre manos", retomo Robin rápidamente antes de que se olvidaran del tema principal por el cual estaban ahí, "Creo que lo primero sería empezar a buscar a tu compañera, ¿Cómo la llamabas?", pregunto nuevamente.

"La Changeling y creo que no deberíamos de buscarla", dijo preocupado el chico pálido.

"espera amigo, ¿Por qué no deberíamos buscarla?", pregunto sorprendido Cyborg.

"Normalmente siempre se dónde está, pero esta vez es como si no quisiera ser encontrada y para serte honesto seguramente ya no está muy cercas de aquí además tal vez solo necesita un poco de tiempo para procesar todo eso".

"Estas seguro de eso amigo", dijo sugestivamente chico bestia a lo cual los otros los miraron sintiendo que se estaban perdiendo de algo.

"sí estoy seguro además creo que mejor será comparar notas por el momento me da curiosidad saber que tan diferentes son nuestros universos y si es posible que la conexión de nuestra llegada aquí sea debido a algún suceso mariposa o domino".

"Wow… wow… ¿qué tiene que ver las mariposas en eso?", pregunto confundido chico bestia.

"sí, a mí también me gustaría saber qué relaciones tiene esos lindos animalitos en todo esto".

"En realidad solo es un nombre chicos", explica robin tranquilamente, "Pero Crow tiene razón tal vez en los sucesos cambien las cosas y si no por lo menos conoceremos un poco acerca de nuestras contrapartes y sus vidas".

"Bien por donde les gustaría comenzar", pregunto el hechicero.

Después de haber estado en silencio durante la mayor parte de la plática Raven tomo papel dentro de la charla con una pregunta que se moría de ganas de hacerle a su contraparte masculina

"Antes que nada quisiera saber ¿Cómo es que puedes expresarte de esa manera?"

"bueno, para contestar eso tendríamos que empezar desde el principio", explico tranquilamente el hechicero a lo que todos asintieron, "Bien, el inicio ¿Cómo se conocieron?", pregunto a todos el chico de color gris.

"Bueno, nos encontramos gracias a que yo me estrelle en la tierra porque logre escapar de mis captores", explico Starfire

"Bien, eso también paso con nosotros, Robin ¿tu como llegaste a jump city ese día?", pregunto mirando a robin.

"Yo me dirigía a Bludhaven cunado mire este asteroide y termine siguiéndolo hasta Jump city"

"bien, si mal no recuerdo Robyn también se dirigía ahí cuando miro a Sunfire estrellarse", explico el hechicero y entonces miro a Cyborg, "y ¿tu?".

Cyborg lo miro en realidad nunca le había dicho a nadie porque había estado en jump city antes y nadie se había preocupado por preguntar y a el eso nunca le molesto, pero ahora tendría que decirlo, "Pues la verdad es que yo llevaba viviendo en jump city unos meses antes de que Starfire llegara cuando ella se estrelló yo estaba en un departamento cercas de ahí y cuando la mire estrellarse corrí ahí para ver qué había pasado" respondió algo apenado pues les dijo la verdad pero no toda la verdad y eso era porque él había vivido en jump city durante unos meses antes debido a su accidente y de que en jump city la presencia de Star Labs era inexistente, pero no tenia porque decirles eso.

"Bueno tenemos la primera diferencia", anuncio a todos el mitad demonio.

"¿enserio?", pregunto Cyborg algo sorprendido.

"sí, en mi tierra mi amiga llamada Cyrax llego a jump city el dia que Sunfire se estrelló porque detecto algo aproximándose desde uno de los laboratorios donde trabaja su madre", explico a todos en la sala los cuales se sorprendieron un poco.

"Bien tenemos una diferencia y eso ¿qué?, ¿Qué tiene que ver con que puedas expresarte?", pregunto la hechicera pensando que el chico gris intentaba evadir la pregunta.

"Bien, todo es importante todo eso los afectos de una manera muy diferente a los que me sucedió a mi debido a las diferencias que paso en mi mundo" explico el chico gris a su contraparte.

"De acuerdo, continua"

"Gracias, tu eres yo, así que dime ¿cómo llegaste a jump city?", pregunto un tanto emocionado él también quería saber porque su contra parte no podía expresarse como él lo hacía.

"Yo llegue a jump city porque algo me estaba persiguiendo posiblemente algunos de los esbirros o simpatizantes de mi padre", explico rápidamente la hechicera.

A Ruban esto le pareció muy interesante, ¿y supiste quien te perseguía?, pregunto curiosos el chico.

"No, nunca dejen que me alcanzaran y después de llegar a jump city y encontrarme con los demás el acosador desapareció"

"ho ya veo, ¿y tu?", pregunto mirando al cambia formas.

"pues yo iba caminando sin rumbo cunado mire a Robin y no podía creerlo el chico maravilla así que decidí seguirlo y cuando lo alcance Starfire lo estaba atacando así que lo ayude y…..", pero el polimorfo no pudo terminar su dramática historia cuando Ruban lo interrumpió, "Mientes".

"Amigo, ¿Qué? Claro que no esa es la verdad"

"no estas mintiendo nos estas mintiendo a todos"

"Amigo masculino de Raven ¿Cómo sabes que el amigo Chico bestia miente?", pregunto curiosa la tamaraneana.

"Es fácil yo también llegue a Jumo city de la misma manera que mi contraparte femenina", explico tranquilamente.

"Amigo, eso no tiene nada que ver con que yo mienta", refunfuño Chico bestia.

"Ho claro que si tiene que ver, lo tiene que ver todo, pero te daré una oportunidad más dinos como llegaste a jump City", dijo sonriendo el hechicero mientras cruzaba los brazos.

De pronto la curiosidad golpeo a todos los titanes acerca de como el chico gris sabia que su amigo mentía.

"Amigo, ya se los dije fue así como llegué a Jump city", dijo indignado de que no le creyeran.

"Bien te di tu oportunidad, Verán chicos como dije llegue de la misma forma en la que llego Raven", dijo mirando a Raven esperando no haberse equivocado en el nombre, "pero a diferencia de ella a mi si me alcanzo el acosador que me persiguió por varias ciudades"

Esto llamo la atención de Raven ella siempre había querido saber quién la persiguió durante esos días, Ruban miro a Raven, "¿Quieres saber quién era?".

"Si", respondió Raven.

"Si dinos amigo Raven masculino", dijo emocionada Starfire.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba chico bestia si lo que pensaba que iba a decir esta versión masculina de Raven, Tal ves Raven se molestia con el.

"Bien, la persona que me perseguía era una chica", Chico bestia sudo frio pero cunado escucho que era una mujer dejo de preocuparse no había nada de que temer o eso pensó asta que Ruban dijo su nombre, "La changelin, Maria fue la que me siguió todo el tiempo, el día que me alcanzo fue cuando Sunfire llego a la tierra yo me teletransporte a una calle de ahí cuando me alcanzo y cuando pensé que me atraparía de nuevo comenzó a pelea en medio de la calle y en vez de ir a por mí ayudo a Robyn a pelar con Sunfire", explico sonriente esperando a que su contraparte femenina entendiera.

"Espera un segundo entonces la persona que perseguía a la amiga Raven era Chico bestia", pregunto inocentemente Starfire.

"sí, así es, pero a diferencia de mari, Chico bestia nunca alcanzo a Raven"

Cyborg, Robin y Starfire estuvieron tan inmersos en la explicación de Crow que no se dieron cuenta cuando Raven se acercó a Chico bestia lo amordazo con su magia y lo arrojo fuera de la torre hacia la bahía, solo se escuchó un ruido sordo a lo lejos y todos voltearon para ver a solamente a Raven.

"Balla creo que lo tomo bien", dijo juguetonamente Cyborg y sus dos compañeros restantes se rieron.

Ruban se sorprendió de este comportamiento eso le dio mucha curiosidad su contraparte femenina trata mal a la versión masculina de mari.

"Bueno, entonces adelantemos un poco les parece imagino que pelearon con los invasores ganaron y decidieron construir la torre en la isla donde la nave invasora callo", dijo mirando a los cuatro jóvenes que quedaban ahí y todo asintieron, "Bien, entonces que paso después cuando se separaron dos meses mientras se construía la torre"

"yo lleve a Starfire a un departamento temporal y yo regrese a Ghotam para buscar fondos para la torre", Explico el chico maravilla.

"Yo y chico bestia nos quedamos en la isla a construir la torre bueno yo construí la torre mientras chico bestia holgazaneaba." Termino y todos miraron a Raven para finalizar.

"yo le pedi prestado el departamento a Cyborg después de todo él no se quedaba ahí"

El hechicero cada vez confirmaba más sus sospechas," bueno me gustaría hacerte una pregunta Raven", dijo el chico gris.

"Claro, adelante", dijo monótonamente

"Raven, dime ¿Qué es para ti Chico bestia?"

Raven inmediatamente se sorprendió y un ligero sonrojo paso por sus mejillas no espera ese tipo de pregunta.

"¿Que?", pregunto Raven sorprendida

"sí, ¿Qué significa el para ti?"

Raven ya más tranquila rápidamente pensó en una respuesta mas acorde a ella y que terminara con la situación, "Es un buen amigo y compañero".

"¿solo eso?, estas segura", todo miraron a Raven y una sonrisa pícara apareció en Cyborg.

"sí, solo eso", dijo la chica gris tranquilamente.

"bueno ahí esta otra diferencia y la razón por la que pueda expresarme", todos miraron al chico gris.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?", pregunto Raven desconcertada.

"Verán en mi tierra sucedió eso tal y como aquí con la diferencia de que Mari no se quedó con Cyrax ella me siguió a mi yo pensaba que quería atacarme en cuanto estuviéramos solos, pero ella se acercó y me pregunto si tenía donde quedarme, yo por supuesto dije que no y ella me invito a su departamento, yo acepte y vivimos juntos dos meses", todos esuchaban a Ruban si entender bien a donde quería llegar, Ruban suspiro era realmente vergonzoso explicar lo siguiente "El primer día fue algo incomodo estar con ella, pero el segundo día todo fue mejor entablamos una pequeña conversación y entonces llego el tercero y sucedió".

"¿Qué sucedió amigo?", pregunto rápidamente la inocente tamaraneana.

"sí vamos amigo dinos que sucedió", Cyborg casi podía saborear el material que venia para burlarse del cambiante.

Raven y Robin no dijeron nada, Raven no quería especular nada asta que su contraparte digiera todo y Robin esta realmente preocupado por lo que el chico gris diría a continuación.

"esto realmente es algo difícil de explicar, pero al tercer día yo…..", decía indeciso el chico gris, "yo la marque", y todo se quedaron confundidos.

"Tú ¿Qué? " dijeron todos al unísono.

"Me refiero a que la marque como mi propiedad y ella me marco a mí", los titanes se quedaro mirando algo sorprendidos antes la declaración.

"Estoy algo confundida, ¿Cómo que marcados?", preguntaba la tamaraneana aun confundida.

"Quiere decir Star que son pareja", explico el Chico maravilla y la chica alienígena solo se sorprendió al entender y aplaudió alegremente.

"Bueno suficientes historias por un día iré a meditar", y con eso Raven desapareció en uno de sus portales.

"Creo que será para todos dejar esto por ahora mientras esperamos a que regrese tu amiga mientras tanto puedes usar una de las habitaciones de invitados Crow", explico Robin él sabía que había sido algo realmente difícil explicar par él y al parecer Raven también había sido afectada por la información seria mejor dejarlo por ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…**


End file.
